Magnet Man/Archie Comics
This article is about Magnet Man in the Archie Comics. History Spiritus Ex Machina Magnet Man first appears in issue 14 of the Mega Man comic. After reviving his eight Robot Masters that had been destroyed, Wily used Ra Moon to create new robots based on blueprints stored on Wily's computer, Magnet Man being the first to be finished. Magnet Man then informed Dr. Wily that Ra Moon will create his robot army very soon. Later on, Dr. Wily sends him along with Quick Man, Flash Man and Shadow Man to apprehend the intruder breaking into the ruins, who turned out to be Blues. Worlds Collide/Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon Magnet Man's world was altered and moved into its own future by the Genesis Wave, which was launched by Wily after he formed an alliance with Doctor Eggman and the two of them created the Skull Egg Zone. He thus fought Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog's force of allies when they attempted to attack the Wily Egg, but was later returned to his proper place in time when the Genesis Wave's effects were reversed. Magnet Man, along with the others of his line, was later taken over by Ra Moon due to being completely being created from scratch by the alien computer. Magnet Man and his line, alongside the newly controlled Ra Thor and Ra Devil later attacked the combined forces of Mega Man, Rush, Break Man (the repaired Blues), a few of the Light Numbers, and the first line of Wily Numbers, Magnet Man being one of the last five left to battle before being defeated off-screen by Break Man, who later was nearly defeated by Hard Man. Redemption After Ra Moon's destruction, Magnet Man was released from its control and quickly apologized to Dr. Wily for his actions saying did not know what came over him. Magnet Man, alongside Break Man, led the rest of his generation to find Shadow Man, who had gone rogue after his master's destruction, and recruit him into their ranks. After they succeed they go back to finish build Wily's new fortress, though Break Man goes off on his own briefly, causing Magnet Man to comment that he should have been dubbed "Melodrama Man." Magnet Man and his generation under orders from Wily, who had managed to convince everyone he turned good due to his actions during the Ra Moon incident, to head to the public showing of Gamma and get the Energy Element needed to power it. They succeeded, causing everyone else (except Wily) to believe they are still under Ra Moon's control despite the supercomputer being destroyed. Legends of the Blue Bomber He was also the one who suggested the missing asteroids tactic to Wily, which eventually caused him to feel guilt when Mega Man was returning to Earth because of it potentially leading his brothers to their destruction. He also had a problem with magnetic interference, which he was aware could decrease his chances against Mega Man. Confronting Mega Man as the Blue Bomber entered the room, Magnet Man had the advantage of altering the polarities of the room, which forced Mega Man to alternate between the ceiling and the floor and being hit by Magnet Missiles. However, Mega Man proceeded to outsmart him by using the Rush Jet in such a way that made it seem as though Mega Man was upside down, confusing him long enough to literally be disarmed by Mega Man's Shadow Blades and pinned to a wall. Despite this, he wouldn't give up, and was prepared to use a magnetic pulse to ensure Mega Man would be stuck there with him, but Mega Man convinced Magnet Man to willingly surrender and reveal the locations of the other three Robot Masters (Needle Man, Spark Man, and Hard Man) before shutting him down. Prisoners of War Following the defeat of Wily's scheme using Gamma, Magnet Man and his brothers were revived by Dr. Light and his assistants. Magnet Man found himself in the embarrassing position of being magnetized to Metal Man, which forced Rush and Roll to try and pull them apart. All sixteen of them were offered a new change at life with reprogramming and a new purpose, but Magnet Man felt that he was "too specialized" and rejected the offer with several of his brethren. They were shut down, and Dr. Light would eventually have them placed in the Robot Museum. Short Circuits Though he doesn't appear physically, Magnet Man is mentioned in Issue 43's strip by Needle Man as enjoying paint-by numbers. He later made an actual appearance in Issue 47, stuck to a refrigerator from which Hard Man retrieved several E-Tanks. Background Information Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Deceased Category:Wily Numbers